¿Y tú?
by Cataleya
Summary: Teddy no sabe qué le pasa últimamente con su casi prima Victoire. Sólo que eso que siente no es normal, y que el hecho de que quiera partirle la cara al idiota de Ethan Wood tampoco es normal.


**TEDDY**

Sentado en el alféizar de la torre de astronomía, con los pies colgando en el aire y un cigarrillo en la mano, Ted Remus Lupin observaba la luna llena brillando en el cielo. Siempre se había sentido atraído por la luna y era consciente de que provocaba ciertos cambios en él. Cuando estaba llena se sentía más salvaje, más valiente y capaz de cualquier cosa. Por eso había decidido que no era buena idea quedarse en la sala común viendo a Victoire tontear con ese idiota de Wood, no fuera a ser que dijese o hiciese algo de lo que probablemente se arrepentiría después.

No sabía en qué momento había pasado a importarle tanto… Apenas un año antes era simplemente Victoire Weasley, una amiga casi prima con la que pasaba largas temporadas en la madriguera. El hecho de sentirse los más mayores entre tanto niño pequeño les había empujado a buscar la compañía del otro desde siempre.

Este año, sin embargo, Victoire había pasado las vacaciones de verano en Francia, con su familia materna, y había vuelto más guapa que nunca. A sus quince años, su cuerpo lucía ya curvas de mujer y su largo pelo rubio ondeaba con una elegancia hipnótica. Al ver a Teddy en la estación el uno de septiembre, la muchacha echó a correr hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza diciéndole que lo había añorado mucho. Ese simple gesto que un año antes no hubiese significado para Teddy nada más que cariño y amistad, despertó una pasión completamente desconocida. Sí, Teddy había estado con muchas chicas, era guapo y tenía un aura rebelde y misteriosa que atraía a bastantes jóvenes de la escuela, pero ninguna de aquellas relaciones había provocado en él tal urgencia y deseo como Victoire con un simple abrazo.

Pero no había sido el único en darse cuenta del atractivo de Victoire. Ethan Wood, el guardián del equipo de Gryffindor había estado persiguiendo a la rubia desde que ambos empezaron su quinto año y hoy habían empezado a salir. Fieles a sus costumbres, los alumnos de Hogwarts no tardaron en difundir el rumor y en pocas horas Teddy se había enterado.

La noticia le había sentado como una patada en el culo. Cuando por fin terminaron las clases, se escapó a los jardines y se perdió un rato para poner en orden sus pensamientos. De eso habían pasado ya 4 horas y seguía intentándolo sentado en la torre de astronomía. Había conseguido llegar a las siguientes conclusiones:

1. Su reacción al enterarse del noviazgo de Victoire no era la propia de un amigo ni de un primo ni de nada por el estilo.

2. Era probable que sintiese "algo" por Vic.

3. Le deseaba a Ethan Wood una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

4. Necesitaba una botella de Whisky de Fuego.

Con un objetivo en mente, Teddy se levantó con agilidad, recogió la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador que le había dejado Harry (con la condición de que hiciera un buen uso y que los cuidara bien, puesto que luego habrían de pasar a manos de sus hijos) y se dirigió al pasadizo que lo conduciría a Hogsmeade para tratar de conseguir algo de alcohol.

**VICTOIRE**

- ¡Dominique! – gritó escandalizada una joven alta y rubia. - ¡Por Merlín! ¿De dónde vienes así?

- Estaba entrenando… este sábado es el partido contra Ravenclaw – contestó una niña de doce años. Los gritos de su hermana tenían que ver con el hecho de que se presentase a las nueve de la noche cubierta de fango y empapada en la sala común.

- No me mientas Dominique, Ethan ha vuelto hace una hora, así que sé perfectamente que el entrenamiento hace rato que ha terminado. – le espetó Victoire, cuyo enfado era proporcional al rato que llevaba preocupada esperando a su hermana pequeña y al hecho de verla cubierta de fango de la cabeza a los pies. - ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- ¡Está bien! Me he quedado un rato más con Roxie y con Fred… - admitió la niña mirando a su hermana con rebeldía - ¿Me puedo ir ya o vas a seguir sermoneándome como si fueses mamá? – y diciendo esto se giró y subió corriendo a su cuarto.

- ¡Aaaarg! ¡Eres insoportable enana! – gritó Victoire que se había quedado sola en la sala común.

- ¿Vic? ¿Estás bien? No has bajado a cenar. – Teddy Lupin apareció justo en ese momento por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- ¡Ah! Así que ahora me hablas… Pues gracias por preocuparte Ted, estoy bien, solo ha sido una pelea con mi hermana – Victoire aprovechó la presencia del chico para descargar toda la frustración que llevaba acumulando desde hacía semanas.

- ¿Cómo qué que ahora te hablo? ¡Nunca he dejado de hablarte! – "Solo te evitaba" pensó Teddy.

- ¿Sí? ¡Pues permíteme que te diga que desde hace unas semanas estás de lo más distante! ¡He intentado hablar contigo las pocas veces que te he visto y siempre sales corriendo con alguna estúpida excusa! ¡Así que si te he hecho algo, dímelo para que podamos hablarlo como la gente adulta! – A cada palabra que decía, el enfado de Victoire crecía exponencialmente mientras avanzaba hacia Teddy que poco a poco había ido quedando pegado a la pared.

La expresión de Teddy era completamente indescifrable. De lo nervioso que estaba, su pelo no paraba de cambiar de color, pero Victoire estaba tan furiosa que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello. Mirándola a los ojos, Ted respiró hondo para calmarse y con furia contenida le contestó:

- A lo mejor si no fueses todo el día pegada al culo de Wood te darías cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor… como por ejemplo de la pelea de barro que han montado tu hermana y tus primos en el tercer piso contra unos Slytherins de tercero.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡La mato! ¡¿Por Merlín, es que no tienen nada en el cerebro? Pero no me cambies de tema Ted, te estaba preguntando por ti. Y yo no voy pegada al culo de nadie, ¿qué problema tienes con Ethan? – preguntó la rubia frunciendo cada vez más el ceño.

- Ninguno… es solo… que no me parece un buen chico para ti Vic – con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Ted miró a los ojos a la chica y le acarició el ceño intentando quitarle las arrugas – Me preocupo por mi rubia favorita, ¿eso es malo? – La última frase intentó que sonara lo más jovial posible, mientras en su interior todo le pedía que la besara de una vez.

- ¿Y eso te parece razón para evitarme?

- ¡No te evitaba! Es solo que estoy muy liado con los EXTASIS y con el cargo de Premio Anual… ando un poco estresado. – Añadió Ted con una sonrisa que se quedó en mueca.

Victoire iba a replicar cuando el retrato de la sala común se abrió dejando entrar a los Gryffindors que volvían de cenar. Entre ellos se encontraba Ethan Wood quien al ver a su preciosa novia hablando con _ese Lupin_ decidió intervenir.

- Hola cariño, ¿porqué no has bajado a cenar? – le preguntó besando ligeramente el cuello de la chica.

- Bueno, me marcho. Hasta luego Vic, Wood. – dijo Ted girándose y dirigiéndose con pasos rígidos a su habitación.

- Ethan… me voy a la cama, no me encuentro muy bien. – Y con un ligero beso en la mejilla de su novio, Victoire subió a su cuarto con la cabeza llena de extrañas ideas.

A la mañana siguiente, Victoire se levantó y arregló antes que sus compañeras, como era su costumbre, y, sin esperarlas, bajó a desayunar. Sus compañeras de cuarto no eran exactamente amigas suyas. La verdad es que, si bien era muy popular, le costaba hacer amigos en Hogwarts. Con los chicos enseguida surgían enamoramientos y declaraciones incómodas, mientras que la mayoría de las chicas del colegio la envidiaban o la veían demasiado perfecta como para ser una chica normal. Victoire era consciente y sufría por ello. Sabía que desde fuera podía considerarse que llevaba una vida perfecta: era buena estudiante, guapísima, con un cuerpo espectacular, amable y agradable, sociable, con un novio mayor, guapo y capitán de Quidditch y con una familia famosa. Desde luego tenía razones para ser feliz, pero, sin embargo, Vic a menudo se sentía sola. Su mejor amigo desde siempre había sido Teddy Lupin, pero ese año estaba rarísimo y su amistad ya no era como antes. La discusión de la noche anterior no había hecho más que ensanchar la brecha que se abría entre ambos. Además cada vez se llevaba peor con su hermana Dominique. Victoire la quería muchísimo, pero no podía evitar preocuparse y sobreproteger a la pequeña, que había salido rebelde como su padre y se pasaba el día haciendo gamberradas con sus primos.

Con un suspiro, la joven terminó de desayunar y se dirigió a las mazmorras para una sesión de dos horas de pociones con los Slytherin. Al llegar, se sentó sola en una de las primeras filas y empezó a divagar esperando a que empezara la clase. De pronto, una chica bajita y tetuda, con el pelo rubio rizado se sentó a su lado. Llevaba el uniforme de Slytherin y una mueca burlona en la cara.

- Hola Weasley, buenos días. – dijo con rentintín en la voz.

- Hola Yaxley, ¿qué quieres? – contestó la Gryffindor con voz cansada. Stacey Yaxley era conocida como la putilla de quinto. Había salido con muchos chicos de casas mayores tal y como le contaba a todo aquél dispuesto a escucharla más de veinte segundos. Su principal diversión era deshacer parejas… según ella, todos los tíos eran unos cerdos ya que al ver su "hermoso" par de tetas se olvidaban de su novia, de su nombre y hasta de su propia madre. Según el resto del mundo era una retorcida y astuta serpiente calientabraguetas.

- Oh, nada… estaba preocupada por ti. – ante esa afirmación, Victoire la miró con extrañeza.

- ¿Perdona?

- Sí… ya sabes… por todo ese asunto con Ethan… quería que supieses que lo siento y que no es nada personal… - dijo la Slytherin con un brillo maligno en la mirada y una falsa sonrisa. – Me pierden los musculitos, ¿sabes? Y él es taaan bueno en la cama…

- ¡Pero serás cerda! – y diciendo esto, Victoire se levantó y salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras el resto de la clase cuchicheaba entusiasmada con el nuevo cotilleo.

**TEDDY**

Llevaba buscándola toda la tarde. Había recorrido los jardines, el campo de Quidditch, la lechucería, las mazmorras, la biblioteca… y ni rastro de la chica. Estaba empezando a desesperarse cuando recordó el mapa del merodeador y se maldijo por no haberlo pensado antes. Subió corriendo a su habitación y la localizó enseguida. Estaba en la torre de astronomía, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido?

Cogiendo la capa invisible se dirigió lo más rápidamente posible hacia la torre. Por el camino, empezaron a asaltarle las dudas. Mientras no sabía dónde estaba, se había preocupado más por cómo estaría Victoire que por lo que iba a decirle. Sabía que la chica estaría destrozada… Le costaba mucho confiar en la gente, y si había decidido empezar a salir con ese imbécil, seguro que era porque confiaba en él. Se podía imaginar lo sola que se sentiría en estos momentos y nada deseaba más que estar a su lado para consolarla. Sin embargo, mientras subía los escalones de la torre más alta del colegio, le asaltó la certeza de que ella ya no tenía pareja y eso lo emocionó demasiado. Odiándose a sí mismo por pensar en él antes que en su mejor amiga llegó a la torre y localizó enseguida a la rubia.

Acurrucada en una esquina, la chica lloraba suavemente con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos. Tal y como se imaginaba Teddy, estaba destrozada y el hecho de verla así despertó en su interior instintos homicidas hacia el malnacido de Wood por haberle hecho eso.

Sentándose a su lado, Teddy pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Vic, quien levantó la cabeza asustada, puesto que no lo había visto entrar.

- ¿Teddy? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó intentando secarse las lágrimas con la manga.

- Bueno… vengo aquí a menudo y casualmente te he encontrado. – El maldito orgullo Gryffindor le impedía reconocer lo preocupado que había estado.

- Ah, pues mejor me marcho, para que puedas estar solo. – Contestó la joven haciendo el amago de levantarse.

- ¡No! Espera Vic, hablemos. Me he enterado de lo que ha pasado con Wood y Yaxley. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chico con preocupación sincera en la voz.

Victoire le miró a los ojos (ese día de color violeta) durante un rato con una expresión insondable. Finalmente bajó la mirada y concentrada en las puntas de sus pies empezó a hablar:

- Sí, estoy bien. He llegado a la conclusión de que no es el hecho de que Ethan me haya puesto los cuernos lo que me ha puesto así… Quiero decir, sí, me ha dolido mucho porque confiaba en él, pero no le amaba.

Teddy la miró con una expresión lo más neutra posible mientras en su interior un ejército de colacuernos se había puesto a bailar la conga.

- No le amaba… - continuó Vic – ni él a mí. Yo era una pieza brillante que exhibir. Algo así como un trofeo. Y yo lo toleraba… porque me hacía sentir halagada y porque me hacía sentir que formaba parte de algo. Estando con él, todo eran atenciones y mimos… y podía salir con sus amigos y todos me trataban bien, como un grupo de amigos, ¿sabes?, siempre he querido tener un buen grupo de amigos… pero parece ser que eso no va conmigo. – Acabó la chica mientras nuevas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Teddy estaba completamente bloqueado. No tenía ni idea de qué decir… simplemente, le superaba. Ardía en deseos de estampar a todo aquél que pretendiera presumir de Victoire… al mismo tiempo que ardía en deseos de que volviese a sonreír como siempre, con su sonrisa llena de dientes blancos y brillantes. No soportaba verla llorar.

- Mierda, ahora vas a pensar que soy una niña llorona quejica… - Añadió Vic. – Debería irme.

- Vic… yo, siento no ser un gran grupo de amigos, pero te aseguro que siempre voy a ser el mejor amigo que puedas tener. – Mientras decía esto, Ted esquivó la mirada de la chica porque no se creía capaz de mirarla a los ojos y controlar las ganas de besarla. – Y… el hecho de no tener amigos, no tiene nada que ver contigo. El problema lo tienen ellos que no saben ver la maravillosa persona que hay detrás de esa cabecita rubia.

-Gracias Teddy, eres muy amable. – Contestó la joven con una dulce sonrisa y secándose las lágrimas.

- Además… puede que no tengas un gran grupo de amigos, pero tienes una enorme familia que te quiere… la mejor familia que nadie pueda imaginar. – Añadió Teddy con algo de tristeza al pensar que él, en cambio, sólo tenía una abuela.

- Teddy, esa también es tu familia. – dijo Victoire apretándole la mano al chico e instándole a que le mirara. – Harry, Ginny y sus hijos te quieren como si fueses uno más, Fred te admira, Roxanne y Dominique se lo pasan bomba con tus cambios de pelo, y yo… - Ahí Victoire se quedó callada con la boca entreabierta, perdida en los ojos violeta de Teddy.

En ese momento una nube se movió dejando ver una brillante luna llena y Teddy sintió como perdía el control. Sin pensarlo siquiera colocó una mano en la nuca de Victoire con fuerza y la atrajo hacia sí.

- ¿Tú? – preguntó mientras sus alientos se rozaban.

- Yo… yo, no sé… - Vic era incapaz de decir nada coherente. Instintivamente se acercó más aún a la boca de Teddy.

Teddy no aguantó más. Acortó la distancia entre ambos y la besó con fiereza.


End file.
